


Don’t lose your luster

by Lee_has_writers_block



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Gangs, Human AU, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prinxiety - Freeform, Running Away, Sexual Abuse, Some Fluff, Violence, general anxiety, logicality - Freeform, sympathetic child deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_has_writers_block/pseuds/Lee_has_writers_block
Summary: In which Patton and his younger brother Daniel finally escape their bad home life and receive the family they deserve.





	Don’t lose your luster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I got from my one shot book on wattpad that I wanted to share here too! 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Abusive father, sexual assault, Abuse, blood, swearing, injuries, guns, being chased, anxiety, panic attacks, fear of being touched. (I think that's all. Tell me if I missed some.)
> 
> If any of that triggers you then please don’t read. Stay safe kiddos :)

If you knew Patton Luster you would think his life were perfectly ordinary. He was a seventeen year old young man with brown thick locks and prominent green eyes. To everyone who knew Patton he was a bright, bubbly rock. A light house to guide people home. He was polite and generous- constantly spending his free time volunteering and helping out those in need. He was a cleaver student and a good friend to all in his small town. If there was something wrong he hid it pretty well. You wouldn't even guess for a second something could ever be wrong. Not with someone so happy. So loving. So... Patton.

Patton's home was unknown to many. The place was a falling apart wasteland of a place. It had dirty beige walls on the exterior and a half sunken in roof. The interior made the exterior look like a five star hotel. Two weeks to Patton's eighteenth birthday Patton found himself lying in somewhat peace on his bed, cuddling up to his baby brother Daniel whilst reading a book outloud. He heard the slam of a door and instantly shut his mouth dropping the book to the floor and holding his brother closer in a protective grip. 

The over head light flickered teasingly. Almost falling off from where it had been bolted onto the roof loosely; the loud steps on the stairs almost bringing the half sunken roof down.

"Patton Nathaniel Luster!" A voice slurred as the sound bounced along the walls from the stairs, "And the other one!" Daniel visibly cringed from beside his older brothers strong protective embrace. Patton carefully stroked his brothers face, tracing a finger around the dangerously prominent jawline making sure to avoid Daniel's third degree burn scars. 

"Is daddy drunk again?" Daniel asked. His voice a hushed whisper and his hazel eyes blown wide. Patton met his eyes with his green ones, an unreadable expression clouding his face as he looked at his poor five year old brother, "Ok Kiddo.. I'm going to need you to be as quiet as you can. Can you do that?" Patton whispered to the kid. He nodded frantically and Patton set into action. He gently picked up his brother and placed him inside their wardrobe closing it in the nick of time just for when his single, very drunk father stumbled into the brothers dingy shared bedroom. Patton turned his head to be met with the very tall mountain of a man staring impassively down at him, one hand clenched tightly around a bottle. Patton looked around his room deperately for a way out, he could practically taste the alcohol from the vile stench seeping from the man's mouth. His cold, sweaty hand clumsily clasped harshly around Patton's jaw. Patton who was dangerously thin from practically starving himself. Patton who was so close to being able to leave this place with his baby brother and buy them a home of their own. Who was so nearly out of school. He pulled the seventeen year old boys face closer to his own. A smug smirk sitting on those grimy lips of that foul man, "Aren't you going to say hello to your father?" The man purred, his voice deep and disgusting, a rough sound that shook Patton to the bone.

"Hello dad. How was your day?" Patton asked, making sure to not make his voice shake as he stared into those cold dark eyes of his.. His father. 

"My day was great kiddo..." Patton's father slurred, his nails digging into the sensitive skin of Patton's face, "But I'm so tense.." he added, his eyes glimmering. Patton swallowed back his horror at those words.

"Father, why don't I get you some water and you la-"

Slap.

"How dare you try to tell me what to do! Knees now." The large, booming man ordered, the bottle long forgotten as he through it across the room and watched as it shattered into a million pieces. Patton was shaking, his eyes clearly showing how scared he was as he slowly got to his knees. God he could be out of here soon.. He just needed more cash.. He closed his eyes tightly trying to hold back tears as he felt the man before him feign love as he tenderly gripped his sons cheeks, "Look at me boy.." When Patton didn't open his eyes he slapped him once more, "I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Patton slowly opened his teary eyes and stared at the monster who towered above him, "You know what to do." The man commented and watched Patton's face fall. Pat clumsily grabbed the zipper of the monsters jeans in his hands, his hand shaking like crazy at just the thought of what he had to do next.. God how he prayed that someone would save him from this hell. All his life he'd done nothing but good. When he was younger everything was better. When his mother was still around..

Nothing was ever ok.. Of course it wasn't. His dad had always been a disgusting, abusive dickhead but things were better. Patton was younger. He saw the light in everything. In everyone. He didn't understand the severity of what was going on back then. But now? At the age of seventeen? Four years after the death of his loving mother he knew. He knew nothing was ok and a voice in the back of his mind told him nothing ever would be. He stared now at the task at hand. Just do this he thought, do this and he'll leave you both alone for tonight at least.. He felt the rough grip in his hair, the bruising clamping hand around his thin shoulder. He held back the tears he felt ready to pour out of his eyes. He had to be strong. He had to do this.

For Daniel.

He swallowed the man before him whole- expertly almost. His tongue running along every inch begrudgingly, lapping along the already leaking slit. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he felt the man thrust into his mouth. His throat searing with pain. He made sure not to bite down- scared of the punishment he might receive from doing such a thing. He felt the tears finally start to stream down his face, fat and hot, burning tracks down his face as his mouth was slammed into, gagging. He couldn't breath, couldn't think. His mind was taken over by the pain and pure horror. Finally, the man stopped, releasing his vile liquid that Patton would be sure to have to swallow before pulling up his son and slamming him across the room into the wall, Patton fell down into a crumpled ball on the floor, his hands bleeding from the glass now lodged inside his palms. 

"Stay." The man ordered, "I'll be back home in a bit." Patton nodded, trying to hold back the relentless tears and watched as the man stormed out. Patton couldn't move. Couldn't think. Eventually, when he was certain it was safe, he called out to Daniel.

"Pat Pat! What's wrong?" His baby brother asked as he stumbled out of the closet. (Meeeee) His woolly socks stepping over shards of glass that surely stabbed his feet. He hugged his crying older brother, the boy looked absolutely devastated as he snuggled into Patton's arms. He was just too young to understand. 

"Cmere kiddo.." Patton whispered as he protectively held his brother. He stood up, cradling his brother in his arms and walking them both out of the tiny, loveless room through the mouldy, decrepit house that they were just no longer welcome in and out of the front door. Patton knew that getting shoes and coats was not important in that moment. They didn't have time. He had to get his brother somewhere safe. Somewhere he could grow up happy and safe. They left through the front door and walked along the dark street. The full moon glowing brightly as their guide as they travelled down the empty street that was devoid of life. Patton didn't know when he broke into a run but he did. His bare feet thudding against the cold, stone flooring, rocks mixing in with the bloody mess of glass digging into his skin. He ran until he could no longer recognise his surroundings. Until he knew he'd never be found by that terrible man. The adrenaline from finally escaping and the euphoria of it all finally wore off and Patton could feel his legs growing tired, his breath laboured and his feet burning with searing pain due to the further pushing in of glass. He had to find a hospital. He cradled his brother tightly and wandered through the abandoned looking town. The pavement was rugged and rutted. It only added to the increasing, numbing pain that Patton felt on his aching feet. He hid all of this with a bright smile. For his brother he thought. I'm doing this for my brother. He marched forth under the bright glow of the mood and the dim yellow glow of street lights, spaced way too far apart. Walking. He had to carry on walking. His legs were so sore he didn't think they would permit it for much longer. He walked forth. Persisted despite odds standing against him and took a quick glance around. Distant footsteps told him he wasn't alone but hopefully the nearby stranger was just a friendly passerby. He crossed his fingers and kept his sunny, blinding smile resting on his face and prayed the stranger would just walk along. But no such luck. The foot steps carried on, following Patton down the path. Maybe this was where he needed to go? Patton couldn't just assume. Either way Patton picked up his pace despite his legs cries against such a thing. He marched on and listened intently as footsteps picked up behind him. Oh god. He picked up until he was sprinting from the stranger. He wanted to scream. To shout for help but he couldn't alert his brother of danger. The boy hadn't slept in a while and he needed this. He could see the man crystal clear in his peripheral vision now. He felt his head ache from when into his bedroom wall earlier but ignored the dull throbbing. Just stay awake. Stay awake. For Daniel. He pushed forward- adrenaline allowing him to sprint for his life. He should have just stayed. He should have stayed and left when he had the cash. This was bad. This was very very bad. He ran for his life, tears racing down his cheeks from the pain and utter, shear terrifying day he had been living through. He had been to hell and back. Although anyone who knew Patton Luster would argue the boy deserved nothing more than heaven. Despite his home life he was an angel. He was bright and a literal ray of sunshine. He volunteered at soup kitchens and animal shelters on weekends. He brightened the day of those he worked with, went to school with and even those who he just passed in the street. He always put others first. Especially his brother. And right now he was definitely putting his brother first. Bleeding, broken and wore down to the bone and yet all he cared about was his brothers safety. He didn't care what this man did to him. He couldn't live with himself if he let his innocent little brother get hurt. 

"Please!" He shouted hoarsely to the stranger, "Please leave us alone!" The footsteps seemed to fade after that. Was Patton really being struck with some luck?! It's about time! He carried on sprinting as the adrenaline wore off and finally started to slow down into a walk. His brother stirring in his arms. God- What Patton would do for a drink right now. His throat was dry and he was in desperate need. He needed food- they both did. Who knows the last time they ate. Last time they felt the feeling of cool water pouring down their throats. Patton wishes he'd of brought anything with him. At least have stayed for a drink and to clean up his bloody feet. Maybe put on some shoes. He had a lot of regrets but right now none of that mattered. He needed to find somewhere safe. Who knew where a place safe was.. He'd never felt safe anywhere. He didn't have a clue where he was. It wasn't like he could just stumble into a safe place. He felt his arms grow tired from holding the now sleeping five year old. Just a little nap.. A little nap couldn't hurt... 

He found an empty alley way and slouched down against a wall feeling relief at finally being able to rest his legs. His eyes fluttered closed and his grip on his brother went limp as he fell into a deep, much needed sleep.

"Hey.. Hey! Street rat! Wake up!" A raspy, deep voice called. It wasn't like his dad's but it was still intimidating. He fluttered open his eyes and very suddenly felt the absence of two tiny arms wrapped around him. He didn't even register the two older men towering over him.

"DANIEL?! Daniel!!" He called suddenly getting up. 

"Woah.. Dude. Sit down. Your feet are a right state. The kid right? You want the kid?" The smaller man asked. The man who had spoke. He seemed intimidating at first but at second glance his hands were shaking and the gun was almost limply being held in his hands. He looked anxious. His eyeshadow under his eyes would seem intimidating at first but Patton knew that it was probably to hide the very clear bags under his eyes- lack of sleep maybe? Patton had bags under his own eyes. His long purple bangs covered his constantly shifting eyes. He was almost analysing Patton for movement as though Patton would attack him any second. 

"You sound you found this loon walking down the street?" The second man asked. He was much taller then the first. Unlike the first who had his thin frame drowning in a oversized handmade patched hoodie, the second guy was big. Not like Patton's dad big but instead tall. With broad shoulders and a muscle filled physique. He was quite handsome but then again they both were. Guy two had a sharp chin and dough eyes that glanced at guy one warmly then snapped back at Patton with an aggressive glare. Both men looked tense. Guy two had styled brown hair not a strand out of place and wore a red leather jacked that holstered a gun but the cocky son of a bitch didn't even hold it at Patton knowing he had all the leverage and control here. 

"Where's my brother..?" Patton asked, he sounded absent as though he hadn't caught up to the situation, he slumped back down to the floor in pain and wiped at his eyes. The older men both stared at him and man one shrugged before calling out Patton's brothers name. 

"Pat Pat!" The kid called as he ran over to Patton and hugged him tightly. Patton realised in that moment as reality started to crash down onto him that he was on a couch in what was supposedly someone's home. Daniel looked unharmed and rather happy. Patton sighed contently as he cradled his brother. He'd feared the worse when he'd awoken but now being able to feel his brother everything felt better. Even the pain in his feet couldn't stop him from smiling as he felt the warmth coming from his little brother. The rest of this crazy situation faded away. He almost forgot about the two men before him.

He completely zoned out.

"—He's just a kid Princey. What do we do. This ain't protocol! Since when do we have kids just roamin around this broke down town? Never. That's when. This kid were running like the wind too. Like I ain't see a kid run that fast with feet that deformed looking. And look at him. Fookin smilin as though I ain't holdin a gun to his head!" Man one angrily whispered to.. Princey? 

Princey's face lit up in an adoring smile, dimples popping out from his cheeks, "Sweetheart... You really do worry. Look at these kids. They're harmless and clearly worn out. Boss said-"

"I don't care what boss said! This is cra-"

"Let me finish!" Princey sighed and grabbed the scared looking man's hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing his knuckles, "We don't know much at all but if this kid did attack us we'd have the upper hand right?" He gave another shit eating grin and didn't even realise as his gun was pulled from the holster and aimed directly at them.

"No you don't." Patton said shakily. He stood up and pained feet as Daniel hid behind him, "You're going to let us go."

"Don't want to stay for the grand tour I see? What about food? Drink?" The taller man was still smirking. Seemingly unfazed by Patton's action whereas the smaller one was freaking out. Patton lowered his gun at the mention of a drink. He was admittedly terrified and would never shoot these men but he was gagging for a drink and he couldn't refuse such an offer. He dropped the gun to the floor in surrender and watched as the princely looking man grinned wider, showing off them dazzling pearly whites as he showed the two brothers to the kitchen with a hand around the scared emo's waist. Within a couple minutes he had prepared the brothers a sandwich and glass of cool water. Across from them both men sat with their own food which they both tucked into. They looked up slightly shocked when the clearly starving brothers didn't so much as touch the food.

"It's not poisoned you know?" The emo offered, "I mean you watched us prepare it. It's good. I promise."

"We can't eat until told to." Daniel whispered with his head down. 

"What?" The emo asked genuinely shocked, "You can eat. God. Consent to eat? That's a new one." He muttered. After that the boys tucked in like animals. Ravishing the sandwich as though it were the best thing they ever eaten. Slurping the water as though it was the finest nectar on earth. Both boys held soft smiles as they downed their food at god speed and quietly thanked the emo and prince. 

"W-What do we call our saviours them..?" Patton shyly asked.

"Saviours? God don't boost Princey's ego. We're not here to help you."

"What my dearest emo meant to say is.. My name is Roman! And this storm cloud is Virgil. Don't worry- he doesn't bite.... Much. And you? What's your names?" The prince- Roman smiled politely at them.

"Pa-Patton... And this is Daniel.." Patton responded meekly. He watched the faces of his captors. He honestly didn't know what to do. He was so confused and in pain that he wasn't sure this all was even real. Where even was he?

"Who are you? You were both so big and bad when you took us away!" Daniel piped up. His voice sounded so fragile. So scared. Patton felt his eyes tear up knowing that this child would never have a normal childhood. Not after the trauma they had both faced... 

"We're part of a gang lil buddy. You were in gang territory and so we took you out of it. Well- back to base really... You're safe here. For now." Roman responded. Virgil on the other hand was silent. He seemed to be analysing the brothers. Especially Patton. Strangers just randomly showing up in their town? Their abandoned town? Unheard of! Boss was going to have a field day trying to work his head around this one. 

"Guns at the dinner table.. Really?" A new voice asked. Patton whipped his head around to look at the new comer and his eyes became blown open wide. His breath became stuck in his throat as he stared at the beautiful mountain of a man before him. If soulmates existed then this was his because he felt himself swoon at first sight. The man seemed to stop in his tracks. Calculating, green eyes widening slightly in surprise and alarm at the stranger. Patton gave the stranger a quick once over. The man was wearing a well-fitting suit. It was black with a blue striped tie that made him look very professional. He had sharp green eyes and a pointed jaw. His hair was swept back and his cheekbones high upon his face. He wasn't exactly muscular but instead lean, tall and slender. He looked strong without having to be particularly toned. His eyes seemed to also trail along Patton as though trying to work out who he was with just a simple look. Patton felt himself flush under such a firm gaze. He beamed brightly at the stranger and got up to greet him despite the other gang member's protests. Clearly this was the boss. He walked up to him and extended a hand. He completely forgot about his feet and before reaching the man had managed to crumple to his feet hissing out in pain. 

The man's eyes flashed with a sort of realisation as he crouched down next to Patton and took a look at his feet. 

"Oh my. How ever did this happen?" He asked as he gently ran long, slender fingers over the rough skin. Glass and stones jutted out of the torn skin. A mess of blood and peeling skin. The man got out a med kit and got to work fixing up Patton's feet that was no easy task. Patton kicked and writhed under his grip from the ache. He felt like he was being stabbed in the feet with every light press. When the first piece of glass was pulled out he had screamed out in pure agony. His face contorting into a look of complete and utter torture. He felt like he was being bloody murdered. The screaming and crying stopped around an hour later. Logan finished bandaging up the poor boys feet and sighed, wiping the sweat from his fore head as he stared at the boy before him who had eventually passed out from the laceration. He picked the frail looking teen up and placed him down on the couch- putting an extra pillow below his head so that he could rest in more comfort before sitting beside his friends, Roman and Virgil who were cuddling together. 

"So, hows the patient doc?" Roman playfully asked.

"Geez he sure was a howler." Virgil commented.

"The kid should be fine. He suffered some pretty harsh wounds. I can only wonder how he attained such injuries." Logan commented as he sat down. He watched the sleeping boy from a far as his little brother curled up into his sleeping arms. This situation was unorthodox and Logan was completely unprepared for it. This kid was only a few years younger then him. Two tops? Maybe seventeen? He'd clearly been scared out of his mind. Made more evident at the fact he managed to sprint despite his physical ailments when Virgil had tailed him down the street. Virgil and Roman caught Logan up on everything and they all stuck around until the boy woke. 

Patton awoke with a throbbing headache. He was back on the couch again. He could feel his brothers arms wrapped loosely around his waist. He felt the harsh, white lights blaring down at him and blinked twice before looking around. The disaster gay gang members were cuddled together on the couch fast asleep and their boss was nowhere to be seen. Patton sat up and carefully deposited his brother into the couch before getting up, wincing when his now bandaged feet touched the ground, the pain was now just a dull aching but it still hurt. He looked over at the kitchen and saw the leader of this supposed gang sat at a bar stool reading a book.. Jekyll and Hyde. Patton slumped down on the seat next to the stoic man and shot him a dopey smile. The rather stoic man shot a small smile back and placed his book down on the counter.

"Jekyll and Hyde huh? I took you for more of a 'The murder of Roger Ackroyd.' Type?" Patton's smile seemed only to broaden when Logan looked shocked.

"I am. That's my favourite book. You got that from just looking at me?"

"Well yeah... I'm good at reading people." Patton laughed before looking back at the book, "Are you leading a double life.." Patton paused.

"Logan." 

"Logan." Patton grinned, "That's nice. I'm Patton. Thanks for saving my feet and me. You shod-n't have!" Patton giggled at his pun watching as Logan rolled his eyes and groaned. 

"Oh god. Please no." Logan sighed, "I hate puns."

"You're no pun." Patton fake pouted before laughing, "I have you know my jokes are punderful!" 

"Stoooooop." Logan groaned, running a hand through his hair. Patton laughed some more before they both fell into a comfortable silence. Logan looked like he was finally about to speak when he got a call, "My apologies Patton. It would seem work calls." Logan announced before waking the others and quickly leaving the house and locking the door. Patton was left alone to explore. He got up and carefully trod around the house. He knew no one else was hear but was still cautious. That's what years of having to sneak around because you could be attacked at any moment for anything did to you. He saw that there was three bedrooms. One clearly belonged to Logan. It was the smallest room; it had an en-suite and galaxy curtains. It had a massive book case filled to the brim with books from mystery novels to space books. The bed was a double bed with black bed sheets. The wall paper was a dark blue with no pattern. There was a cluttered desk and an overhanging electric bulb with no shade. It was blinding as was most of the lights in this small home. Harsh, bright light almost making it seem as every room you entered you would be investigated in. Patton wandered around the room smiling at little things like Star Wars figurines and rockets that told him more about this adorable nerd. God, his mother always did tell him he had a heart that fell too fast. He was always one for feelings more than logic and the logic of this situation is that these were dangerous gang men that had picked him and his brother off of the street that Patton knew nothing about and definitely couldn't trust. He sighed walking out of the room and exploring some more. The next room had dark purple painted walls and a gold trim to the top and bottom. The bed sheets were a dark red and black plaid with purple and white plaid pillows. The room had a large wardrobe and dresser as well as little awards dotted around the room all with the name Roman Kingsley. Playwrights were scattered around and scripts as well as poems and sketches. The wall had nightmare before Christmas posters. On the drawers beside the beds there was an alarm clock and framed photos of the cute couple at what seemed to be plays and dates. He felt his heart burst with love staring at the absolutely adorable couple. He walked over to one of the dressers and saw an absolutely stunning sketch of a raven. Every feather had detail. Clearly Virgil had talent. His name scrawled in a signature at the bottom of the page. He smiled leaving the room, not wanting to snoop too much or move anything about. He reached the last room that had a simple bed with bed sheets and absolutely no personality. It seemed to be a guest room. He left as he heard the light padding of feet and spotted his tired little brother staring up from the bottom of the stairs, lazily wiping his eyes and making grabby hands up at Patton. Patton walked downstairs and grabbed his brother, gently picking him up and resting him on his hip before walking with him towards the sofa and sitting down- turning on the tv and watching a news report of two boys reported missing. His eyes widening as he realised that the boys being shown on screen was him and his brother. His distraught looking sober father played a good role. So much so that even Patton felt slightly guilty for leaving but he swallowed down that guilt when he reminded himself of what an awful man his father was. He watched the screen with blank eyes not really paying attention for hours until the gang members returned home. Virgil was limping and Roman's styled hair was messy and unkept. Patton could only assume this was from the stress of whatever had caused Virgil to limp. His theory was confirmed when he saw the loving, stressed gaze that constantly fixated on Virgil.

God.. Patton could only wish to have something like that.

He sent Logan a short smile as he settled down next to Patton, "Busy day at work?" Patton asked playfully, shooting the cold looking, closed off man a smile. 

"You could say that.." Logan sighed. Adjusting his glasses. Patton smiled lightly and leaned back eyes closed, relaxing slightly until a hand landed on his knee causing him to flinch back. He opened eyes to see a confused looking Daniel who had retracted his hand and a concerned Logan who looked at him with curiosity.

"Patton?" He asked trying to reach the boy who had suddenly curled in on himself shaking slightly with laboured breath. Patton locked eyes with Logan and seemed to put on his mask again. A smile on his face but his eyes were still distant. 

"Don't worry Lolo! Pat does this a lot!" Daniel smiled innocently at Logan who raised an eyebrow. He grabbed Patton's shoulders rather roughly and shook him as gentle as he could, "Patton what's wrong?" He asked. Patton flinches back and curled into himself more. His breathing becoming rapid and shaky. He was shaking violently at the point with his eyes squeezed shut and tears rolling down his eyes. He was practically gasping for air and his eyes were curled around himself, hugging himself tightly as he dug his nails into his arms. Logan recoiled away from him looking shocked, "Pat? Patton? What's wrong Lil dude!" Virgil had run over at this point and kneeled in front of him, "God Dammit. I think he's having a panic attack..." Virgil racked his brain thinking for a solution. He had attacks a lot but never had he helped another get through one. He knew better than to touch the boy who was clearly against non consented touch right now.

"Pat? Pat? Can you hear me? Pat I need you to breath." He called out to the far gone boy. 

Logan turned to Daniel who looked guilty at the fact his brother was having a panic attack.

"Daniel. What's going on?" Logan asked calmly, trying to take control of the situation at hand.

"He's scared." Daniel supplied.

"Why? Why is he scared Daniel?" Logan persisted.

"Because Daddy hits him." Daniel said matter of factly- as though it were normal. As though it was the most casual thing to possibly say. The room became stunned to silence and all eyes fell of Patton. Patton who's eyes had flung open full of fury. Patton- the most unintimidating human on the planet yelled. His furious voice booming through the walls of the home, "DANIEL! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Roman gasped at the outburst and pulled the now horrified child away. Virgil backed away feeling panic well up inside himself and Logan looked as calm and impassive as ever. 

Then it's almost as if the world stopped. The world went silent and then all that could be heard was Patton's agonised sobs. As though the weight of his world finally came crashing down upon him. Daniel- as though he hadn't just been snapped at- ran into Patton's arms and hugged him tightly. Patton returned the hug and held him protectively. Stroking his hair in a calming motion and whispering, "I'll always protect you... I'm so sorry." Logan watched on with concern but fondly at the scene before him. There was a lot none of them knew but one thing was certain. Whoever had hurt these boys, Logan would kill.

Patton was still sobbing as he cradled his baby brother, his eyes streaming with tears, "You scared me.." Daniel whispered, "You sounded like Daddy." This made Patton's sobs grow louder. He broke down hiccuping and crying holding his brother tightly but not as to hurt him. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry!" Patton cried out whilst hugging him and it didn't take long until both boys were exhausted and had passed out cuddled together on the sofa. The gang members watched on worriedly. Roman carried up the boys to the guest room before they all settled down on the sofa. Virgil and Roman were cuddled up whilst Logan sat there reading. Virgil turned on the tv and gasped as the news showed two familiar faces reported missing. Possibly taken. Two faces that they had taken from the streets. Two boys that were asleep upstairs in their house. Logan looked up at the screen after hearing his friends gasp and stared at a quick flash of Patton and Daniels thin faces before showing a large, scruffy looking man. 

Their father. 

Logan felt rage welling up inside him just from seeing the man. He didn't know much. If anything at all. But this man. Something about him.

Vile. Disgusting. 

Logan turned off the tv and glared at the blank screen. God, he played feign innocence damn well. That gross man.

"I hate him already." Virgil commented.

"Me too." Logan stated coldly, "How about we go on a late night visit?"

***

Patton and Daniel had been living with the gang members for three months at this point. Patton was still jumpy around the gang members but he loved living with them. He loved spending time with his favourite prince who would play make believe with him and Daniel and who would have Disney movie marathons with him. His prince who would sing with him until both of their throats ached from their dramatic monologues and symphonies. He loved his favourite emo angel who would cuddle with him when things go too much and who would have quiet days with him where they could just sit together and go on their phones or who he could bake with and make a complete mess. He loved his quiet, stoic nerd the most. Who would read to him when he had a nightmare and card a hand through his locks. Who would have debates with him about books. Who would sit under the stars with him and tell him about each and every constellation. Logan had been closed off at first in those few first weeks. By week two Patton had his first nightmare. He'd been crying and screaming and writhing about in his sleep; Daniel had run to Logan's room shaking him awake and begging for help. Daniel ended up waiting in Logan's room as Logan had rushed to Patton. Sitting beside him and soothingly reading to him- knowing better than to touch him. Patton had curled up into his lap listening to him read and crying. Logan had managed to calm him in the end by gently stroking his hand through Patton's fluffy, brown curls. Patton had practically melted under his touch and calmed down almost instantly. He eventually fell back asleep, latching onto Logan. When Daniel came back in he saw Logan and cuddled up to him and his brother feeling like a family that he'd never really had. 

They'd come so far as a massive family. Patton had soon come out of his shell with the others and had started cooking meals for all his kiddos and enforcing family game nights. He also enforced movie nights but these were less frequent and often ended in pillow forts and cuddling. However, tonight the gang had been out. Daniel was long in bed and when the boys returned Virgil and Roman were too tired to function. They had ended up stumbling upstairs giggling and sharing short loving kisses. Patton had watched them with a light smile before catching a stumbling Logan in his arms who was about to fall over. He settled the sleep Logan down onto the couch before walking over to the door and making sure it was locked then he sat next to Logan on the couch and started the movie that he had been watching all evening from where it was it. He smiled as a sleepy Logan rested his head on his shoulder. Patton watched on at Harry Potter with a warm smile. As he was watching he heard somebody mumble a quick, "You're so pretty.." he tensed slightly as a gently hand traced his jaw and neck. Logan clearly noticed and stopped. Even in his tired state he respected Patton's boundaries and for that Patton was eternally grateful.

"You're so beautiful... You make my heart soar whenever I am graced with your presence..." Logan mumbled. Patton's face lit up and he felt his heart flipping in his chest at his crushes words. God, he thought, he's going to marry this man. 

"Can I hold you?" Logan asked quietly.

"Yes." Patton smiled warmly wrapping his arms around Logan who was so soft and vulnerable in this tired state. 

"I love you." He whispered. Patton felt himself freeze up at those softly uttered words. His heart bursting with joy. He smiled and stared at Logan who stared back at him lovingly. Patton, without thinking, leaned forward, capturing his logical friends lips in a tender kiss. They only parted when they heard a quote cough.

"You're meant to be sleeping Pat Pat!" The voice called. Grabbing at Patton's arms and dragging a giggling Patton upstairs. Just as Patton was about to leave to bed he quickly turned to Logan and smiled, "I- I love you too... Goodnight!" 

Then he was dragged away to bed. Logan felt a smile spread across his lips as he got up and had the best sleep he had ever had. He was in complete bliss.

None of them knew much about Patton's past but maybe that was for the best, they didn't talk about theirs either. Maybe in a way that was what made them closer. The fact that they could all move on without having to ever look back. All Patton knew is that he finally he had a family he could be proud of. A family he would be happy for Daniel to grow up in. And a boyfriend that he could love and be happy with. 

Maybe this was his happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
